Tatsumi Kimishima
Tatsumi Kimishima was the 5th President of Nintendo, succeeding Satoru Iwata. He formerly helped Nintendo capitalize on the Pokémon craze in North America and ran Nintendo of America after Minoru Arakawa left. He retired in June 2018, leaving Shuntaro Furukawa as the next President. History Prior to working at Nintendo, Kimishima worked Sanwa Bank of Japan for 27 years. At Sanwa Bank, Kimishima perform many corporate duties and held positions in numerous North American locations. In 2000, Kimishima was selected to be the Chief Financial officer of the Pokémon Company. In his brief 2 year tenure, he helped market the Pokémon games, helping sell Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal to the Americas. With the retirement of Minoru Arakawa, Hiroshi Yamauchi decide to select Kimishima as the next President of Nintendo of America. While Nintendo did lose a number of Western partners due to Arakawa's and Howard Lincoln's departures, Kimishima helped maintain Nintendo's marketshare in the Americas. He was promoted to the newly created CEO position in May 2006. In 2013, Kimishima returned to Japan, where his CEO position was replaced by Satoru Iwata and Kimishima becoming the Managing Director of Nintendo as well as a board member. Following the death of Satoru Iwata, he was selected to be promoted to the company's President in September 2015. He later hosted the Nintendo Switch presentation held on January 12, 2017; this marked the first Nintendo related event hosted by Kimishima. After the General Meeting of Shareholders held on June 28, 2018, Tatsumi Kimishima officially stepped down as President of Nintendo, with Shuntaro Furukawa being appointed as his successor. Kimishima remains at Nintendo as an Executive Adviser. Positions Held * Chief Financial Officer at The Pokémon Company (2000 - 2002) * Second President of Nintendo of America (2002 - 2006) * CEO of Nintendo of America (2006 - 2013) * Managing Director at Nintendo (2013 - 2015) * Fifth President of Nintendo (2015 - 2018) * Executive Adviser of Nintendo (2018 - present) Game Works * [[BOXBOXBOY!|''BOXBOXBOY!]] (2016) - Executive Producer * [[Mini Mario & Friends: amiibo Challenge|''Mini Mario & Friends: amiibo Challenge]] (2016) - Executive Producer * ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' (2016) - Executive Producer * ''Disney Art Academy'' (2016) - Executive Producer * ''Star Fox Zero'' (2016) - Executive Producer * ''Star Fox Guard'' (2016) - Executive Producer * ''Metroid Prime: Federation Force'' (2016) - Executive Producer * Slot Car Rivals / Market Crashers / Ninja Launcher / Feed Mii / Mii Trek (2016) - Executive Producer * ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' (2016) - Executive Producer * ''Mario Party: Star Rush'' (2016) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Sun and Moon'' (2016) - Executive Producer * ''Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS'' (2016) - Executive Producer * ''Miitopia'' (2016) - Executive Producer * ''Tank Troopers'' (2016) - Executive Producer * ''Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World'' (2017) - Executive Producer * [[Bye-Bye! BOXBOY!|''Bye-Bye! BOXBOY!]] (2017) - Executive Producer * [[The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild|''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild]] (2017) - Executive Producer * [[Snipperclips - Cut it out, together!|''Snipperclips - Cut it out, together!]] (2017) - Executive Producer * [[Mario Sports Superstars|''Mario Sports Superstars]] (2017) - Executive Producer * ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (2017) - Executive Producer * ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' (2017) - Executive Producer * ''Nintendo Badge Arcade'' (2017) - Executive Producer * ''ARMS'' (2017) - Executive Producer * ''Ever Oasis'' (2017) - Executive Producer * ''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' (2017) - Executive Producer * ''Hey! Pikmin'' (2017) - Executive Producer * ''Splatoon 2'' (2017) - Executive Producer * ''Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle'' (2017) - Executive Producer * ''Metroid: Samus Returns'' (2017) - Executive Producer * ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' (2017) - Executive Producer * ''Super Mario Odyssey'' (2017) - Executive Producer * ''Kirby Battle Royale'' (2017) - Executive Producer * ''Mario Party: The Top 100'' (2017) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon'' (2017) - Executive Producer * ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Expansion Pass'' (2017) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Shuffle'' (2018) - Executive Producer * ''Bayonetta'' (Switch) (2018) - Executive Producer * ''Kirby Star Allies'' (2018) - Executive Producer * ''Dillon's Dead-Heat Breakers'' (2018) - Executive Producer * ''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' (Switch) (2018) - Executive Producer * ''Pokémon Quest'' (2018) - Executive Producer * ''Sushi Striker: The Way of Sushido'' (2018) - Executive Producer * ''Mario Tennis Aces'' (2018) - Executive Producer * ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker'' (Switch / 3DS) (2018) - Executive Producer * ''WarioWare Gold'' (2018) - Executive Producer * ''Super Mario Party'' (2018) - Executive Producer * ''Luigi's Mansion'' (3DS) (2018) - Executive Producer * ''Starlink: Battle for Atlas'' (2018) - Executive Producer * Mario & Luigi: Bowser’s Inside Story + Bowser Jr.’s Journey (2018) - Executive Producer * New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe (2019) - Executive Producer Interviews * Time - December 2015 Trivia * At just under three years, Kimishima's tenure was the shortest of any Nintendo President to date. Category:Nintendo people Category:Nintendo presidents Category:Company Presidents